mi amante es un lobo
by G-BTS
Summary: ¿como sería tener un amante?, estaría bien, ¡claro si fuera humano!, pero no está nada mal—pensamientos de tojo nozomi


**"Mi amante es un lobo"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"tus ojos eran como la sangre, tu cabello como la noche y tú presencia era mi todo"_

 _._

 _."Nos conocimos en la oportunidad de la noche, ¿Pudo evitarse nuestro encuentro?._

 _._

Era de noche, una noche algo fría, pues era normal ya que otoño se estaba acercando, caminaba por las calles, cercas de un pequeño parque una hermosa y joven peli morada que apenas salía de su turno en el templo de su vecindario, tenía que hacer servicios laborales ahí ya que eran parte de la universidad pero de todo esto no le molestaba ya que ella siempre fue muy cercana a todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con los dioses y espíritus así que que mejor lugar que este para hacer sus servicios, mientras continuaba con su camino logró escuchar algo cercas de uno de los arbustos del parque dónde justamente estaba pasando, como se movía de un lugar a otro, paro su paso y camino hasta él.

Ya cercas de ahí notó aún gran perro de color negro.

—Uh, ¿Un perro?—penso y se cuestionó ya que creía que era demasiado grande como para ser un simple perro, siguió analizandolo detenidamente, recorrió por todo el cuerpo peludo, todo estaba bien hasta qué notó como tenía la pata lastimada y ensangrentada—¿Estas herido?—acaricio suavemente la trompa de este, el perro solo se dejó acariciar por esas Suavez y calidad manos de la chica.

—

—Con esto es suficiente eso creo—termino de currar y vendar la patita del canino, el can solo la miró y al parecer parecía pensar en algo o queriendo hacer algo para agradecerla así que aprovecho que la chica aún la tenía sujetado de la pata y que seguía agachada hasta su altura, le lamió en la mejilla—ah!, Hahaha ¿Es tu forma de dar las gracias—dejo de reír y regreso a darle pequeños mimos al can—Sabes permiten tener mascotas en los departamentos—dijo con una idea de adoptarlo—ahora que lo pienso no tienes collar, ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo?—antes que el can dijera o hiciera algún gesto el timbre del departamento sonó—¿Quién será a esta hora?—dejo al perro y camino hasta la entrada.

El can solo se acomoda sobre la suave alfombra. Pero cierto olor o una mala presencia evitó que bajará la guardia. Colocándose en forma de ataque.

—¿Tú aquí?, Vete, déjame, sola, yo rompí contigo—parecia muy molesta y como no si tú ex-novia viene a tu casa a intentar a que regresen.

—Recapacita Nozomi—la dueña de es voz le pertenecía a una linda y hermosa rubia con mirada celeste—ademas, solo te fui infiel una vez—dijo con todo el sinismo.

—¡Eres una...!—ya estaba harta de volver a pelear con ella, pero más le dolía que para aquella rubia no significó nada para ella así que le iba dar un buen insulto pero la voz de cierta persona que de quien sabe salió las interrumpió.

—¡Nozomi!—

La peli morada engancho los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar hablando con esa basura?—se volvió a escuchar la voz pero con molestia.

Nozomi y la rubia solo posaron su mirada a la dueña de la voz que llegó a donde ellas estaban, la rubia no podía creer que tan rápido la peli morada pudo olvidarla como para ya tener a alguien más. Y su coraje más creció al ver a su acompañante casi desnuda, bueno solo con unos pantalones algo holgados debido a la estatura de esta, dejando solo ver el torso algo marcado apresar de ser una chica más baja que ella.

—Vuelve aquí, no te esperaré por siempre—nozomi se sonrojó más eso le sonó como una sugerencia indebida.

—¡¿Has encontrado a alguien más ya?!—le reprochó la rubia a la joven sonrojada—¡Eres una puta de mierda...—grito y salió de ahí muy cabreada, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Nozomi seguía parada y tratando de comprender que rayos paso aquí, su sonrojo creció más debido a como aquella chica peli negra se peina sus cabellos hacia atrás de un manera muy sensual.

—¡Hey!—al fin había salido de su trance y la señaló—¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto, la peli negra dejo de acariciar su pelo y miró directamente a esos enormes ojos color turquesa, nozomi la desvío y mirón el brazo vendado de la chica bajá y algo hizo click en su cabeza.

—a, propósito soy un lobo, no un perro—fruncio el ceño, mientras se cruza de brazos sin apartar esos enormes ojos color carmín, nozomi seguía con la mirada hacia abajo y con un color rojizo adorno sus mejillas.

—gracias por la ayuda—fue lo único que dijo antes de caer de rodillas enfrente de ella, estánba más que apenada y sorprendida.

—Me tome la libertad de pedir prestados unos pantalones—indiferentemente la miró desde arriba, colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura—"Tch!, Las piernas son muy largas!—penso molesta, lamentándose ser más baja que la chica de enfrente.

Mientras que nozomi se comía con la mirada el cuerpo muy bien formado que poseía la más baja, valiéndose que es un lobo—"Oh por dios tiene un cuerpo tan sensual, quiero un poco de eso"—penso muy exitada, sin dejar de mirarla.

~POV NOZOMI~

Pasaron dos horas, ahora ella se encontraba enfrente de mi bebiendo algo de sake que le ofrecí, dijo que su nombre es Nico y que es una mujer lobo, lo cual no comprendo ya que cuando está en su forma de lobo tiene mmm cómo decirlo un gran ¡paquete entre sus piernas! ella me dijo que ella nació así que es debido a que es un ser espiritual y que fue una bendición...cosa que sigo sin comprender, básicamente puede vivir como cualquier otro ser humano.

—He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo últimamente—bebio otro trago de sake claro sin dejarme de verme con esos hipnotizantes ojos color sangre—lo que normalmente no sería un problema, pero parece que estaba mal agotada de lo que pensaba—yo solo asentí la verdad que no estaba poniendo atención—corri alrededor de la ciudad para quitarme el estrés y como no era de extrañarse las personas llamaron a la perrera así que me persiguieron y es así como me lastime la pata.

—Oh...—dije únicamente, una mujer lobo suena como sacado de una película, me hundí en mis más remotos pensamientos y mis deseos ocultos, ella incluso tiene el cuerpo perfecto.

—¿Me estás escuchando?—se acercó de manera muy peligrosa a mi, su frente se obscurecio y como no si no le prestado ni la más mínima atención.

—Lo siento—dije apenada y no por mí falta de atención, si no por tenerla cercas y casi desnuda...uhhhh rayos.

—has estado mirando mi cuerpo ...¿Estas frustrada?—senti como sujetaba mi quijada y la elevaba un poco ...mi corazón y mi cuerpo ya estaban más que encendido así que agache la cabeza y me inclinó hacia adelante dándole una reverencia como disculpándome.

—¡Es solo que su cuerpo es exactamente el tipo que me gusta!—confese más apenada, ella parecía no importarle ya que no decía nada—¡Lo siento!—me disculpé, pero muy en el fondo no era lo que quería decir—y no puedo contenerme pensando...—sabia que terminaría por decirlo, mi deseo era más fuerte que mi cordura—¡qué quiero que me folle!...siento si soy tan grosera—si fuera poco pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos, como era posible que le pidiera eso a ella y más si es una desconocida, tal vez fue por la presencia de Elichii que me puso así por eso estoy tan necesitada.

—oh... Eso podría ser divertido—

—¡¿Qué?!—estaba por levantarme pero no fue así ya que sentí el cuerpo de ella sobre el mío, me había recostado sobre el suelo, mientras nuestros labios poco a poco se acercaba.

—yo te debo una—una sensual sonrisa se formó en sus labios—Nozomi.—mi exitacion crecí más al ver como esa fina lengua relanbia esos carnosos labios—Voy a follarte como quieres. Solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto—me tense más..

~FIN POV NOZOMI~

Los gemidos resonaron por toda la habitación, estos eran provocados por las fuertes penetraciónes que le ofrecía los dedos de aquella peli negra a la zona más sensible de la peli morada.

—Ah...ah...ah!...ahí ahhh—nozomi se mordió el labio intentando no dejar salir esos gémidos para que sus vecinos no la escucharán, pero los dedos de su nueva amante, si se le podía decir, era como la maldita gloría, pudo sentir como los sacaba de su zona—"ahhh!...sus ojos, son como los de un lobo"—penso muy sonrojada y excitada, creció más su excitación por como la peli negra se relanbia los dedos llenos de sus fluidos.

—ya está bastante lubricado—lentamente y sensual se mordió un dedo—~Sigamos~...Nozomi—de nueva cuenta volvió a meter sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la chica, moviedolo de arriba hacia abajo, aumentando los gemidos de nozomi.

—nm...?nmggg ahhh!... Nicochii...—sin darse cuenta dejo salir el nombre de Nico pero de una manera muy distinta, similar a como el de Eli..., Nico supuso que así le dirá de ahora en adelante—ahi... sí...aghh—beso los labios de nozomi, sin dejar de ver esos hermosos esmeraldas, nozomi también se aferró a esa mirada, una guerra de lenguas comenzó entre ellas—ahhhh...—gemia entre el beso—ahhhnmmm...—nico dejo de besarla debido a que la jóven de mirada esmeralda la sujeto de los hombros y con la voz más tierna dijo—yo...quiero tocarte también...ah..

—oh?...está bien—sonrio de forma torcida..

Nozomi se coloca entre las piernas de Nico, notó el endurecido miembro de está así que lo tomo y lo acerco a su boca—"wow está solo a la mitad, y es así de grande"—con ese pensamiento fué lamiendo la punta de aquel miembro, dejando ver como un pequeño líquido blanco empezaba a salir de la punta por cada caricia y penetración por la boca de la peli morada—"Ah...está totalmente duró"—termino por meterlo por completo dentro de su boca.

Nico solo se mantenía centrada en los gesto y acciones de su acompañante, debía de admitir que se sentía muy bien—"es mejor de lo que pensé que sería"—pequeños gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios, las mamadas que la peli morada le otorgaba a su duró miembro.

—Y-yo...l-lo siento... Nicochii, yo..—dejo de hacer su trabajo, se inclinó hacia enfrente cercas del rostro de Nico, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un color rojizo, sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban deseó y lujuria—lo quiero ahora!...—nico la tomo de la cintura, aprovechando la cercanía de esta—No puedo esperar más, ¡Entra Ya!...

La peli negra no pudo evitar dejar una sonrisa cargada de picardía por las ganas que dejaba ver su nueva amante—haha...sabes, como hacer a alguien que se encienda eres tan sexy, lo haré como quieres—la sujeto con más fuerza de los costados, colocando el sudoroso cuerpo abajo del suyo, entrando de una sola estocada en el interior de nozomi, dándole fuertes embestidas, mientras lamía el cuello y la mejilla.

—Ahhh así ...!..¡Aaaaaah.—exastiada por el placer que le provocaba las embestidas de Nico sujeto del cuello de la peli negra—¡Nicochii!...Ah...ah..Hah—separo un poco las piernas para que la peli negra entrara con más profundidad—Hah..."Ah! Es, genial"...nh...—su mirada solo reflejaba exitacion, por cada embestida y caricias que la peli negra le daba a su cuerpo, sintió la mano de Nico quien la sujeto y la elevó un poco, levantando su quijada y sentir la humedad lengua recorrer por toda su quijada.

—"Nunca supe de sexo"—penso a profundidad Nico sin dejar de lamer ese sensual cuello—"podría sentir esto bien"

Después de ese momento íntimo entre ellas, ambas se encontraban acostadas sobre la cómoda cama de la peli morada, cubierta por una blanca sabana que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, Nico se mantenía sentada sobre la cama mientras que en su mano traía un vaso lleno de Sake, nozomi mantenía boca abajo ocultando su rostro sobre su almohada, no podía ver a los ojos a la peli negra.

—Veo que tú cadera te duele—dijo Nico antes de tomar un trago de su vaso, pareciendo de lo más tranquila.

—"Eso fué increíble..."Hah...hag..—suspiro adolorida—"¿Nicochii será gay?, Me, pregunto si, ella, ¿Tiene pareja, un novio o novia?"—penso tristemente—"¿Yo, podría ser su novia?"—no sabía cómo pero su corazón latía más que nada en el mundo, más que cuando estaba con Eli.

Estaba por dormirse pero la voz de Nico le llamó.

—Hey nozomi—la joven dió la vuelta y miró a la peli negra—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¡¿Qué?!—se exaltó tan fuerte que no le importó dejar ver su desnudez debido a que las sábanas fueron callendo por su reacción, sin creerse lo que Nico le está pidiendo tan repentinamente—es en serio?!.

—Si, veo que tenemos química y, acabo de romper mi última novia.—inclino su cabeza hacia enfrente—pero, sabes no soy un buena persona..

—Entiendo...!—

—Y no voy a perdonarte si me engañas—acerco su cara al de nozomi,, esta se sonrojó—si lo intentas voy a arrancarte la garganta—deslizo su dedo índice sobre el cuello de la chica.

—...—Nozomi sonrió enternecida, apesar de que fue amenazada por la lobo le importó poco ya que tal vez podía ser feliz con ella, colocó su palma sobre la mejilla de Nico.—Nunca voy a engañarte, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo—la peli negro apartó la mano de su ahora pareja para abalanzarse sobre la chica para luego besarla.

Después de tres días de relación todo iba bien hasta que la miko le jugó cierta broma, que no fue graciosa para Nico, dándole un fuerte coscorron.

—¡No leas eso!—su frente se sombreó, mientras una vena saltaba en su nuca, regañando a su novia, quien se encontraba el en suelo, llorando con llagrimas, acariciando su cabezita por el golpe de su novia, mientras que nozomi sujetaba una revista.

—Pero pensé que podría haber cosas que no puedes comer—lloriquio, la revista que sujetaba contra su cuerpo tenía como título, "Como alimentar a tu mascota".

—Ya te lo dije que soy básicamente un humano..—gruño, su pasiencia estaba por terminarse—Tu... pequeña pedazo de mierda...

Ahhhhh sin duda una pareja algo diferente...

 **"Día de celo"...**

Afuera de un oficina se podían ver y sentir como un aura obscura rodeaba un cuerpo algo bajo, quien le pertenecía a nuestra linda mujer lobo, Nico, había salido a fumar para desestresarse, pero era más que obvio que eso no la relajaría para nada, no más si ya es día de celo, algunos de los empleados temian por su vida, más con el carácter que se carga la pequeña peli negra.

—"Mierda, ¿Ya es temporada de celo?"—gruño por lo bajó, dejando salir humo por su boca—estoy tan exitada, Nozomi tenía trabajo hoy, ¿No es así?, Me pregunto si ella se tomará el día li...—iba seguir con sus pensamientos, pero el ruido de su celular la interrumpió, apartó el cigarro de sus labios y tomo su celular, mirando que era un mensaje de nozomi.

•Nozomi=apuesto que estás trabajando duro

Así se leía el primer mensaje.

•Nozomi=me tome el día el día libre en el trabajo, está bien si voy a tu casa?

Dejo de leer los mensajes y miró el cielo.

Mientras en otra parte

A las afueras de la universidad, iban dos amigas caminando por el campus, la primera parecía muy entretenida, mandando mensajes, mientras que la segunda solo se mantenía a margen de lo que hacia su amiga.

—"Responde rápido"—penso la peli azul, ante lo veloz que era su amiga—¿Me pregunto con quién habla?.

—..—la peli morada tarareaba una melodiosa melodía, mientras contesta el mensaje con mucho amor.

•Nicochii=me reuniré contigo, así que toma una baño y espérame ahí.

—¡Kyaaaaa la amo!—chillo melosa, alarmando a su amiga peli azul.

—Nozomi—

—¡Bienvenida a casa Nicochii!—apenas iba llegando a su departamento y se fijó en como nozomi la recibe, mientras toma el maletín de la peli negra—ya quieres cenar? O quieres tomar un baño?—la mirada de la peli negra solo mantuvo puesta sobre la chica de mirada esmeralda, también notó como tenía una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello, imaginándose que ya había tomado un baño, inconscientemente fue colocando su mano sobre la mejilla rosada de nozomi, la peli morada abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, para luego ser sometida entre los brazos de su amante, contra la pared, estampando sus labios contra las de ella—Ni-nicochii...—dijo entre jadeos, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir las manos de la más baja, acariciar su vientre, mientras la fina lengua de Nico, lamía el óvulo de la oreja de nozomi—Waa!...ah!..—dejo salir un gemido fuerte debido a que Nico le daba la vuelta, quedando ella recargada entre sus brazos contra la pared, sintió como la peli negra bajaba su pijama, y nico bajó su pantalón y ropa interior al suelo, penetrandola de una sola estocada la parte trasera de nozomi.

Y así fue por un tiempo.

—"Cuando Nicochii, está en celo, es más dominante y pasional de lo normal"—froto su mejilla contra el pecho de la peli negra, ambas se encontraban acostadas sobre la cama de la peli negra.

Pero todo momento feliz, siempre tiene que traer consigo un problema.

—¡No me preocuparé por ti nunca mas!—fue el fuerte grito de una devastada nozomi—¡Nicochii, idiota!—salio de aquel departamento, azotando la puerta en el proceso, corrió hacia el ascensor, limpio las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—"Nicochii no está persiguiendome!—empezo a salir de aquel ascensor—"Siempre supe que mis sentimientos no compartidos".

Y así pasaron cuatro días desde aquella pelea.

Ahora sólo podemos ver a la peli morada sentada en unas de las mesas deun local de comida, junto a su amiga peli azul, quien solo se mantenía preocupada por el estado de su amiga, y era porque había llegado con la cara pálida, junto con un aura obscura.

—¡Nozomi!—hablo temerosa—¿Estas bien?, Luces terrible—

—Estoy bien—contesto cecamente, la frente de la peli azul dejo salir una gota de sudor, era obvio que no lo está.

—Si algo está pasando, háblame de eso—dejo a un lado su taza de café—somos mejores amigas. ¿No es así?—sonrio.

—Mmmm...le contarás a Rin-chan?—dijo junto con un puchero.

—¡Claro que no!—grito ofendida.

Nozomi suspiro y continuó—tuve una pelea con mi novia, no hemos hablado en toda la semana—de tan solo recordar quería llorar

—¡¿Qué?!, Pero no dijiste que habías roto con ella?!—parecia confundida.

—Estoy hablando de una chica diferente—un aura brillante la rodeó, junto con pequeños corazones—ella es mayor y madura, tiene mucho estilo, es un poco bajita, pero es muy respetuosa y buena—la peli azul solo suspiró, si que se había enamorado mucho—pero es heterosexual, no sé porque me pidió que saliera con ella, yo creo que soy la única, que está enamorada de ella.

—Eso no es cierto—nozomi miró a su amiga—incluso si es normal, ella no puede ser heterosexual, si es que sale contigo—esto era muy difícil, ella jamás fue buena en dar ánimos, pero nozomi es su mejor amiga, así que tenía que hacer algo—cuando me dijiste que ella era mayor, supongo que, ¿Ella trabaja?, Posiblemente solo está ocupada en su trabajo o tal vez, este esperando que tú lo contactes? O solo te esté dando tu espacio.

—Tal vez?...—susurro ya más tranquila.

—Seguro, pienso que deberías de contactarla—para aliviar un poco esto, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

—Esta bien—tenia miedo de que no fuera así.

Pero que perdía con hacerlo.

Ya era de noche, se encontraba sentada en medio de su sala, sosteniendo en su mano su móvil, pensando si es un buen momento para llamarle, se debatía, alejando y acercando su dedo contra el botón de llamar,hasta que esté empezó a sonar, su ojos se abrieron en grande de ver quién es quién le está llamando.

—¡¿Qué?!—en la pantalla se podían leer el nombre de **"Nicochii"** —ah..un.. Nicochii, sobre el otro día..

*ding, dong*

—Ah."¿Porque alguien tiene que llegar ahora?"—penso tristemente—lo siento voy a llamarte más tarde...—se disculpó..

—¡No me jodas!—ante ese insulto empezó a llorar.

Colgó y camino hasta su puerta—Uh, umm ya voy—dijo débilmente—si quién—esta más que sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó en quien era—"si es algún vendedor, voy a destruirlo", es—termino de decir algo sorprendida.

—Hey—dijo la intrusa—te ves bien—admiro la poca ropa que traía nozomi—uh...—esperaba algo pero solo vio como la chica lloraba.

—¡Waaa ahhhh!—la peli negra intentaba calamar a la chica—¡Nicochii lo siento, lo siento!—corrio a los brazos de la mas baja, está solo dejo que se desahogara en sus brazos—lo lamento, realmente lo siento—fue acariciando la melena morada de la chica, la había extrañado—no volveré a decir nada como eso nunca más, no me abandones.

—yo nunca te abandonaría—limpio las pequeña lágrimas de su chica, pego su frente contra la de ella—Nozomi...—dicho eso unió sus labios contra los de ella—lo siento, no pude venir enseguida.

~Como inició la pelea~

—¡ahhh!...estos trajes son tan lindos!—gritaba de emoción mientras ojeaba aquella revista que como título tenía: "como se siente tu perro"—y tienen para perros de talla grande.

—¡Bastarda, ¡Nunca te perdonaré si compras uno de esos!—su cien se incho, ya era la segunda vez—¡Deja de comprar esa estúpida revista!

 **POV nozomi**

Fuí presentada con las amigas de Nicochii, Honoka y Kotori.

—Ellas saben de nosotras—menciono mi Nicochii.

—un gustó el conocerte Nozomi-chan!—honoka me saludó con un entusiasmo.

—Hola mucho gustó—de igual manera, pero claro sin mucho emoción como honoka, me saludó kotori.

—Es la primer vez que nico-chan cita a la misma persona en más de un mes—eso me hace muy feliz, saber que soy alguien importante para alguien.

—Ella están joven ...estás segura de que no te arrestaran?—me quería reír por aquella pregunta que hizo kotori.

—¡Sigan jodiendo y ya verán!—waaa que linda cara—ella tiene 18 años, es completamente legal y no hables de más Honoka—mire como mi Nicochii advertía con esa mirada severa a honoka.

—no hablo de más, solo estoy diciendo, que quieres a nozomi tanto que es raro—si fuera poco mi corazón empezó a correr a no poder más, sentí como alguien me sujetaba de los hombros, mire que era kotori.

—Se que ella aveces puede ser un dolor en el trasero pero, sigue con ella—es como si ellas fueran sus padres y me están dando sus bendiciones.

—Okey—respondio de lo más melosa.

—¡Kotori!...no toques a nozomi!—rei por lo bajó, era tan linda celosa.

—Mujer que celosa eres—le reprochó honoka a Nicochii.

 **FIN POV Nozomi.**

 **"Noche de luna llena"**

—Se siente bien?, Nicochii—dijo nozomi, mientras cepillaba la melena obscura de la loba.

—No está mal—respondio Nico, que ahora se encontraba convertida en loba.

—Me alegra escuchar eso..—sus ojos color turquesa se iluminaron, estaba muy feliz de poder complacer a su Nicochii, Nico en parte solo sintió unas enormes ganas de abalanzarse sobre nozomi, era sin duda una cara muy hermosa—¡Eh, umm... Nicochii que estás hacien-...!..AHHHHHH!—grito con suma fuerza al tener a una gran loba sobre ella..

Tres minutos después..

Nozomi se encontraba escondida entre sus sábanas.

—Nozomi perdóname—dijo sumamente apenada Nico, quien aún seguía siendo loba, casi se termina follando a nozomi en este estado.

—¡Yo no soy zoofilica!—decia entre murmuró—¡Estúpida Nicochii!

 **POV nozomi.**

Medio año a pasado desde que comencé a salir con Nicochii y mientras pasa el tiempo, mi amor por Nicochii, crece cada vez más, pero al mismo tiempo, dependo más de ella y eso me asusta, cuando pensé, que ella podría ya no estar en mi vida, me paralice del miedo, si alguna vez en tu camino, quiero que me mates, eres capaz de...

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—deje mis abrumadores pensamientos y mire hacia mi lado a Nicochii que se mantenía de lo más tranquila, mientras leía un libro.

—¿qué?!—fue lo primero que salió de mis labios.

—¿Qué no quieres?—

Rápidamente contesté, no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada—No, nada me haría más que feliz pero...pero no eres gay?..., Yo soy una mujer, deberías de casarte con un hombre...yo no soy capaz de cuidar de bebes—mis ojos cada vez querían empañarse, pero esos sentimientos negativos fueron interrumpidos por un leve golpe en mi cabeza, Nicochii me había dado un golpe con su libreta—¡Ow!..

—No digas cosas que no quieres decir—la mire sorprendida, de dónde saco un vaso lleno de sake—en realidad, primero yo no quiero hijos y no tengo ningún deseo de heredar a un niño, estás condiciones a las que estoy atada y que terminan conmigo—solo me quedé en silencio—no tendré hijos, así que, hombre, mujer, no hay nada que hacer respecto a eso—dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de la sala.

—Nicochii—me Levante de mi lugar y le tome las manos—pero me gusta como eres ahora, si tú no hubieras Sido un lobo, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido—ella solo seguía mirándome—estoy muy agradecida, con tus padres, que decidieron tenerte.

—Entonces cual es tu respuesta—senti las manos de Nicochii rodear mi cintura, uniéndose más a ella—¿Quieres casarte conmigo o no?.

—ah...yo sé que soy completamente inútil pero...si quiero casarme contigo—le dedique una de mis radiantes sonrisas.

—Eres tan linda—iba a decir algo pero sus labios chocaron contra los míos

Sin duda hice la elección correcta.

 **Fin POV nozomi.**

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de la peli negra, y aumento por las burlas de sus amigas, ¿A qué se debe eso?, Pues peleó con su futura esposa, y al parecer fue mala idea, ya que como venganza le envolvió en su almuerzo una lata de comida para perros junto con unos palillos y empeoró por el nombre que traía la lata, " para un perro sano".

—¡Jajajajaja...hahaha.. Nozomi-chan es genial!...—reia a siniestra honoka, tomando con fuerza su estómago.

—Puedes presumir cuanto te ama—menciono kotori—te compro la mejor marca.

Se vengaria de esto. Sin duda.

—Nozomi—

—si—dejo aún lado las cosas de la cena, salió de la cocina.

—Ven aquí—le hizo una seña.

—¿Qué sucede Nicochii?—dijo llegando a lado de su prometida, sentándose en el sofá negro.

—Dame tu mano izquierda—extendio su mano esperando a que la chica le hiciera caso, nozomi se la dió, Nico la sujeto de la muñeca mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de nozomi.

—¡N-N-Nicochii!—exclamo con toda la emoción, al tener aquel anillo—¿Tienes uno para mí también?.

—lo haré—nico le dió otro anillo a nozomi, esperando a que se lo colocará.

—¡Y espanta insectos también, así que tenlo contigo!—abrazo fuertemente a Nico, restregando su mejilla contra la de nico—¡Te amo Nicochii!

—Ya lo sé—

• **Volviendo a casa después de ir de compras•**

—¡Eres una infiel Nicochii!—salio corriendo dramáticamente, ocultando sus lágrimas sobre su brazo—¡No soy lo suficiente joven para ti, ¿Es eso verdad?

—¡No hables de eso modo!—trato de deternela—la gente se hará una idea equivocada!—corrio tras nozomi, dejando atrás a la causante de esto.

A una linda perrita.—¡Wofff!.

—ah, cierto—hablo nozomi, dejando aún lado sus libros, no hace mucho que ambas amigas se encontraba estudiando, pero fueron interrumpidos por lo que iba a decir la peli morada—Umi-chan me voy a casar.

—Oh...felici-...¡¿Qué...?!..—eso la había tomado por sorpresa—c-con Nico.

—¡Si, y vivimos juntas y hasta me compró un anillo!—de lo más feliz le enseño su dedo anular.

Y si fuera poco apareció su amiga peli naranja.

—No Nozomi~nya recapacita—

—¡¿Rin-chan cómo llegaste aquí?!—se tensó—¿Y porque dices eso?.

—Es sospechosa~nya, se que esconde algo—su mirada se entrecerró, su instinto gatuno le decía que no debía de confiar en ella.

Umi también creía que la pareja de nozomi ocultaba algo, si fuera poco nozomi empezó a sudar frio.

—ella no esconde nada, es solo una humana común y corriente—empezo a reír nerviosamente—vamos hablar de otra cosa.

Los rayos del sol empezaba a salir entre las cortinas, debido a eso un par de ojos color carmín se abrían de mala gana, llevando una mano sobre su cabellos obscuro, a su lado se puede ver a su futura esposa, totalmente dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de la peli negra, no hace un par de horas que ambas se demostraron la noche anterior.

—Nicochii...te amsss—debido a ese quejido Nico, miró de manera enternecida a su acompañante.

—"Es un ángel"—penso, y es que sin duda lo era, sin querer una imagen bella llegó a su mente, una donde su nozomi reía de manera muy sincera, se fue acercando hasta la frente de chica, dándole un tierno beso, algo cansada de estar en la cama, fue levantándose y colocándose su ropa de la noche anterior, saliendo de la habitación.

Dejando sola y avergonzada a la miko—¡Soy muy cobarde como para decírselo!—cubrio su rostro apenado—Te amo—.

Al parecer la peli negra pudo escucharla—esta fingiendo que estaba dormida.

 **-OMAKE-**

—tengo curiosidad de algo—se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de la peli negra, que mantenía un libro en su mano, mientras la otra la tenía sobre la cintura de nozomi, apenas acababa de despertar—desde hace mucho tiempo—nixo suspiro eso dió a entender que podían continuar—puedes entender lo que hablan los perros?.

—¿Como vivo como un humano..—

—ya lo había imaginado—dejo escapar un risita.

Después ...

—¿Qué quieres de comer hoy?—apenas salían del pequeño parque tomadas de la mano, nozomi parecía de lo más feliz, mientras que Nico solo escuchaba lo que los perros que se encontraba ahi le daban sus felicitaciones.

—¡Woof... felicidades por su boda!—

—Woof les deseamos lo mejor!—

—¡Su esposa es hermosa!—

—¡Felicidades Jefa!—

Ella pude, realmente entenderlos.

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
